Dimensional Agency
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Rock, Sam, Gwen, and Sonic end up in another dimension with an agency known as RIFT; the four end up in custody, but must work with two agents when Eggman shows up to take over every dimension. Meanwhile; Meek and Jessica start to bond, much to Luna's chargin, and they'll have to team up when Swiss Army is hired to do Bruce Wayne in.
1. Arrested by RIFT

Rock's spaceship landed in a grassy field before it opened up and Rock, Sam, and Gwen exited the ship.

"Wow, saving that race of multiplying aliens from those flesh eating dogs was amazing." said Rock.

Everyone nodded.

"Definitely one of our better adventures." said Gwen.

"I still can't believe that they kept Sonic as their king." said Sam.

But then an escape pod landed close to the three before it opened up, revealing Sonic who was wearing a crown.

"I abused my powers and I learned nothing." said Sonic.

The four started laughing.

"So what other trouble should we get into, upset a deadly space monster, force two feuding families into making peace by pretending to kill their kids?" said Sonic, "Or even get involved in the criminal underground which we can be oblivious to the whole time?"

The other three did some thinking.

"Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves." said Sam.

But then the four mysteriously teleported away and appeared on top of a space station of sorts within some type of vortex like thing.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well I'm going to relax and enjoy myself." said Sonic.

"What is this, where the hell are we, an episode of Doctor Who?" said Rock.

"Or the Twilight Zone?" asked Sam.

"Or Rick and Monty?" asked Gwen.

Sonic looked around and saw a logo before reading it.

"RIFT, Regulators of Interdimensional Frontiers and Technology." said Sonic.

Rock became shocked.

"Dimension cops?" said Rock.

Then a ton of alarms went off and blasters emerged from the building before aiming at the group who then raised their hands in shock.

"_You four are under arrest for dimension hopping onto federal property._"said a voice.

Sonic groaned.

"Alright listen whoever is on the other side of this building. We didn't come here on purpose, we just showed up by accident, so let's just all sit down, talk about all this over some donuts and coffee, and we can all forget about this whole thing." said Sonic.

Everyone smiled nervously.

Later; Sonic was sitting in an interrogating room all alone.

He looked around and saw that the table he was sitting at had a cup of coffee and a bismark.

"Well at least they agreed to donuts and coffee." said Sonic.

He grabbed the donut and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm, peanut butter." said Sonic.

He grabbed the coffee and drank some of it.

"Look, I know how this whole thing goes, just send someone in here to interrogate me about what I was doing and get this over with." said Sonic.

Then a female human in their twenties with brown hair and a white streak in it wearing a blue, turquoise, and white police like uniform entered the room with a file before sitting down at the table.

"Alright, Mr. Hedgehog." said the woman.

"Please, call me Sonic. And you are?" said Sonic.

"Interested in how you got here." said the woman, "Elite agent Zarha Sinclair."

"Nice to meet you. But to answer your question, all I can say is that it's an unfortunate circumstance. The three I'm with will have the same story as me." said Sonic.

Zarha opened up the file.

"I looked over this file, and you seem to have some serious charges for so many reasons, constant messing with the fabric of space and time, meeting alternate versions of yourself, and a ton of speeding tickets." said Zarha.

Sonic drank his coffee and spits it out is shocked.

"Wait, it's illegal to meet alternate counterparts?" said Sonic.

Zarha who was wet groaned.

"Yeah, it's a whole thing, especially considering that you're from an Earth where dimensional travel doesn't exist." said Zarha.

"Dimension travel doesn't exist in our dimension? I'll have you know that I've got some friends with access to dimension hopping stuff, including something called Dimensional Scissors, and the Earth I'm from has had tons of breakthrough's in technology, including a car that can drive over vehicles just by making itself taller somehow." said Sonic.

The woman became confused.

"A car that can make itself taller?" said Zarha.

"I don't know, I saw a video online about some extreme vehicles people don't know exist, there was about seven of them. Can I get some more coffee?" said Sonic.

Later; Sonic had a refilled cup of coffee and was still talking to Zarha, but with her was a human male with blue hair, glasses, turquoise and white shirt, light blue pants with blue straps, and white boots.

"Nice, blue is definitely in style." said Sonic.

"I know." said the new agent.

"Thanks for the coffee." said Sonic.

"Anyways, you said you had no idea how you showed up here?" said the other agent.

"Skip is it?" said Sonic.

The agent known as Skip nodded.

"Yeah that's who I am." said Skip.

"I haven't a clue how I got here, it's all pretty crazy. Just recently me and my friends helped save an alien race from dangerous predators, the aliens made me their king only to banish me 45 minutes later after I abused my power, end up back on Earth, then next thing you know, we're here." said Sonic.

Skip started writing stuff down.

"Besides, I don't want to implicate anyone." said Sonic.

"Right now, you're the only one being implicated." said Zarha.

"Talk to the humanoid meerkat with only one eye." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic wasn't in the room while Rock was in his place and drank some coffee.

"So you have 1 eye?" asked Skip.

Rock groaned.

"I swear, that rat must really be trying to get himself out of trouble if he's putting the whole thing on me." said Rock.

"We want to know how you lost your eye. Our own boss is missing an eye." said Zarha.

"I don't think you want me to show it, it's very ugly." said Rock.

"Can't be that bad, it's probably just a scratch and very white, but that-"Skip said as Rock flipped his hair back, revealing his bad eye, making Skip and Zarha scream in shock, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I warned you." said Rock.

He flipped his hair back.

"Besides, if my boss finds out that another agency arrested me for something very unintentional, she'll personally see to it that this whole agency is disbanded." said Rock.

The two agents became shocked.

"Another agency?" said Zarha.

"What, you're file doesn't say anything about my occupation? I am a cop, I work with the hope of ensuring peace among alien races." said Rock.

He reached into his pocket before pulling out his badge and placing it on the table.

Skip grabbed the badge and inspected it before becoming shocked.

"United Galactic Federation? Oh we are in so much trouble." said Skip.

Rock became confused.

"He's from an Earth where dimension hopping is very common and there aren't much regulations." said Zarha.

"I can tell. Now you'd better release me from custody, or you're going to have yourselves an interdimensional incident." said Rock.

Later; Sam was in Rock's place drinking coffee.

"Sam Sharp, no offense, but what kind of a name is that. My last name is Hollister, that's just as weird a name." said Skip.

"Sharp is on my father's side." said Sam.

The two agents nodded.

"That I'll give ya." Said Skip.

"Yeah, it's weird." said Sam.

"So, you've no clue as to how you got here?" said Zarha.

"Not a one." said Sam.

Later; Gwen was at the table.

"So you've got teal hair? That just seems like it's dyed." said Zarha.

"It is." said Gwen, "And I haven't a clue how we got here."

Later; everyone else was in the room as well.

"So just to clarify, none of you have no idea how you got here." said Zarha.

"No." the four said.

"And this is all just a big misunderstanding." said Skip.

"Yeah." the four said.

"Good enough for us." said Zarha.

The two agents walked out of the room.

"So, anyone want to take a shot at thinking about our predicament?" said Sonic.

Back in the main dimension; Eggman was working on his computer.

He saw some flowers disappearing.

"Oh son of a bitch, Bushroot is going to be mad when he realizes what just happened to his flowers." said Eggman.

He saw Bushroot walking to where his flowers were at and became shocked.

"MY PETUNIA'S!" yelled Bushroot.


	2. Bonding Roommates

In Meek and Jessica's apartment; Jessica was sitting on a couch watching the news when Meek entered with some bags of groceries.

"Well, Wal Mart is now the go to place for food. It was very packed the minute I entered, I barley even got the things we needed and then some. By the time I got to the check stands, all the checkers were on break and I had to wait a half hour just to get any service done." said Meek.

He set the bags on a counter before he began putting groceries away.

"And when I got out of the store, the parking lot was crowded like Woodstock." said Meek.

He then pulled out two Hershey's with Reese's Pieces bars and sat down at the couch before giving one of the bars to his roommate.

"But it was all worth it." said Meek.

Jessica smiled.

"I'll bet." said Jessica.

"It was." said Meek.

The two opened their bars and started eating them.

"In other news, Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne has been invited to attend an opening ceremony to Gotham's new Denny's restaurant, he will be the one to cut the ribbon." said Tom Tucker.

Jessica chuckled.

"To think that one of the big wigs to the Justice League is none other then Batman who is also Bruce Wayne." said Jessica.

"I'm amazed that no one made the connection when Wayne Tech's funding was used to build the new Watchtower." said Meek.

"Yeah, you'd think people would be smart enough to connect Batman being Bruce Wayne." said Jessica.

"Or even Superman being Clark Kent." said Meek.

The two laughed.

Jessica smiled.

"I'm pretty glad you moved in with me." Said Jessica.

"Same here, it was getting very lonely where I was living." said Meek.

A knocking sound was heard and Meek walked over to the door before opening it up, revealing a man with a clip board.

"Special delivery for Meek Meerkat." said the man.

"That's me." said Meek.

The man held the clipboard in front of Meek.

"Sign here." said the man.

Meek grabbed a pen before writing his name down and gave the pen back.

The man then pushed a queen sized mattress into the apartment.

"Thank you." the man said before walking off.

Meek started pushing the mattress off.

Then another knocking was heard.

"Wow, this place is very popular today." said Jessica.

She walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing Luna was on the other side.

"Hey Jessica." said Luna.

"Hey Luna, Meek's in his bedroom setting up his new mattress." said Jessica.

Luna nodded.

"Good to know." said Luna.

Inside Meek's bedroom; the meerkat was putting bed sheets on his new mattress as Luna and Jessica entered.

"Hey Meek." They said.

"Hey." said Meek.

He finished his bed before lying down on it.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, this is good memory foam." said Meek.

He sighed.

"So, how are you enjoying each other's company?" said Luna.

Jessica smiled.

"It's very nice." said Jessica.

"Apparently we've got a lot in common." said Meek.

"Such as?" said Luna.

"Same interests in music, fast food, films." said Jessica.

"The fact that we've been alone for some times in our lives." said Meek.

Luna nodded and started to get worried.

"Okay, but-"Luna said before being interrupted by Meek.

"Don't worry, she and I are of different ages, and I'm one of the most honest people you know." Meek said before kissing Luna.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

"To prove it, Denny's for everyone, I'm buying." said Meek.

Later; the three were sitting at a booth in a Denny's restaurant.

Jessica smiled.

"Nice choice for eats." said Jessica.

"I know." said Meek.

"I'd prefer Eddy's Omelets." Said Luna.

"It's all a matter of opinion, we are eating in the afternoon." said Meek.

Then a waiter appeared.

"You ready to order?" said the waiter.

Meek looked at the menu.

"Yeah okay, I'll take the Slamburger, with a stack of pancakes, and a chocolate peanut butter shake." said Meek.

"I'll have a Dulch de Lache Crunch pancake, a side of fries, and a cake milkshake." said Luna.

"And I'll go for the Fit Fare sirloin steak, and a diet coke." said Jessica.

The waiter nodded.

"Coming up." the waiter said before writing the stuff down and walking off.

Jessica turned to Meek.

"Just out of curiosity, you eat a ton of unhealthy foods yet you're in great shape, how is that?" said Jessica.

Meek chuckled.

"It's all very interesting." said Meek, "And this has been lately."

**Flashback**

Meek in a purple hoodie, his shorts, and red sneakers was standing in a junkyard looking all over the place.

He walked off before tons of working sounds were heard.

Later; he had some type of gym, complete with a treadmill, punching bag, elliptical, chin up bar, and weights set up.

He took off his hoodie before he began punching the punching bag.

Later; he was running on the treadmill while lifting some dumbbell weights.

**End Flashback**

"Yep, I work out everyday. Went so far as to turning a junkyard into my personal gym." said Meek.

"And the city is OK with it?" asked Luna and Jessica.

"That junkyard was abandoned years ago and not a lot of people show up, so you tell me." said Meek.

With Swiss Army; he was walking around the streets of downtown Toon City before entering an alleyway and stopping at a dumpster.

He looked around before reaching into the dumpster and pulled out a briefcase which he then opened up, revealing tons of money and a letter which he then read.

"Your target is Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne, he will be at the grand opening of Gotham City's new Denny's restaurant." said Swiss Army.

He then smirked.

"Ooh, sweet, now that'll be an awesome target, one of Gotham's elites." said Swiss Army.


	3. Being Monitored

Back in the RIFT headquarters; Rock, Sam, Gwen, and Sonic were still in the interrogation room.

"So, is anything supposed to happen right now?" said Sam.

"I'm confused right now, and I've done some interrogations like this before." said Rock.

Sonic was playing My Hero One's Justice on his Nintendo Switch.

He was playing as Midoriya and battling Bakugo.

Everyone noticed it.

"You smuggled your Nintendo Switch in here?" said Gwen.

"It was with me before we even got here." said Sonic.

Then Zarha and Skip appeared.

"Okay, we've done some thinking and-"Zarha said before noticing what Sonic was doing and became confused, "What is going on here?"

"He's playing video games." said Rock.

Skip became shocked.

"You've got video games in your dimension?" said Skip.

"Yep, tons of them. This one in particular is a fighting game based off of a popular anime called My Hero Academia." said Sonic.

Skip smiled.

"Well I'm down, how do you play?" said Skip.

Later; the Switch was plugged into a tv and Sonic and Skip were playing the same game.

Sonic was playing as Jirou while Skip was playing as Tsuyu.

"He had that My Hero One's Justice game in his console?" said Rock.

"I blame the flying squirrel." said Sam.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, if I were a flying squirrel who was created in a lab with Mobian DNA, I'd probably become obsessed with one anime myself." said Gwen.

Everyone looked at Gwen.

"Your Obsessed with that Anime show Full Metal Alchemist." said Sam.

Gwen blushed.

"Okay, you got me." said Gwen.

"What a hypocrite." said Rock.

Sonic then stood up and dropped his controller.

"Oh yeah, I win again." said Sonic.

"Any other two player games you have on this system?" said Skip.

Later; Sonic and Skip were now playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

Sonic was playing as himself while Skip was playing as Greninja.

Greninja used Water Shuriken and knocked Sonic out.

Skip smiled.

"I won." He said.

"Beginners luck." said Sonic.

"Are we done yet?" said Zarha.

Skip nodded.

"Yeah." said Skip.

Sonic sighed.

"Oh man, I was just about to start playing Lego Marvel Superheroes 2." said Sonic.

"Some other time dude." said Rock.

"Anyways, considering the seriousness of this crime, we'd have to keep you arrested. However, because it was unfortunate, we'll just keep you monitored." said Zarha.

"And how is that going to happen?" said Sam.

Later; the four now with ankle monitors on were in a lounge and sitting on a couch.

"Well this sucks." said Gwen.

"Hey, I'm the one wearing two ankle monitors right now." said Sonic.

He pointed to his ankle monitors.

"I feel like Ben Schwartz right now." said Sonic.

"The only difference is that his character had to wear two because of his Parks and Recreations character." said Rock.

"I've got mixed feelings about his involvement in my film." said Sonic.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Don't judge me." said Sonic.

He then plugged his Nintendo Switch into a TV before he began playing Lego Marvel Superheroes 2.

"Going to play me some DLC levels." said Sonic, "And I can't wait for Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 The Black Order."

"Is there anything he hasn't unintentionally smuggled here?" said Rock.

"I didn't bring the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Good call." said Rock.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

With Eggman; he was doing some work on his computer.

He accidentally teleported some joy buzzers.

Eggman became shocked.

"Maybe there won't be anything serious to come out of this." said Eggman.

"MY JOY BUZZERS!" Joker's voice yelled.

Eggman groaned.

"Aw shit." Eggman said before punching his keyboard, making him teleport.

He then appeared in the same dimension as the others and was floating around.

He looked around and became confused.

"What is this, an episode of Doctor Who, Twilight Zone, or even Rick and Morty? Which one is it?" said Eggman.

**Interview Gag**

"Better not be Rick and Morty." said Eggman.

**End Interview Gag**

He looked around and saw the RIFT headquarters.

"RIFT?" said Eggman.

He became confused.

"Must have showed up here because of my teleporting technology going haywire." said Eggman.

He smirked.

"But I just might be able to use whatever tech is inside of that place to take over all dimensions." said Eggman.

He then laughed.


	4. Learning of Swiss Army's Target

With Meek, Jessica, and Luna; the three were walking into Meek and Jessica's apartment building.

"Good Denny's food." said Luna.

"Yeah I know. Makes me glad that Bruce Wayne'll be at the Gotham City Denny's ceremony tomorrow." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah." said Luna.

Jessica smiled.

"We should go there." said Jessica.

"Agreed, I wouldn't be the person I am today without Bruce." said Meek.

"You got your armor from Tony Stark." said Luna.

"Yeah, but I became a member of the Justice League due to my connection with Batman." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Of course." said Luna.

Jessica smiled.

"Glad that we know each other." said Jessica.

"Same here." said Meek.

The two roommates fist bumped each other.

Luna sighed.

Meek saw this.

"You know we've dealt with issues involving possibly losing a boyfriend or a girlfriend to someone else right?" said Meek, "We all know how this'll go; you start to worry about the two of us possibly growing apart from each other, then afterwards, you're proven otherwise."

Luna stared at Meek.

Meek sighed.

"You should see the deleted scene to Avengers Infinity War." said Meek.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was on the same planet he went to after snapping his fingers and chuckling.

"At last, I made things better in the universe." said Thanos.

But he heard a throat clearing sound and turned to a guy in a business suit.

"You didn't make things better, you made them worse, especially on Earth of all places." said the man.

Thanos became shocked and confused.

"How so?" said Thanos.

"Do you have any idea how Earth was able to thrive for so long? It has more then enough resources to keep from having to deal with overpopulation." said the man.

He pulled a chalkboard and drew down an airplane, a car, a train, and a boat.

"Because of your disintegrating snap, you caused cars that had no drivers to crash into cars that had drivers in them, made boats with no captains or passengers to crash into icebergs before sinking, trains to keep on going down tracks without stopping, and airplanes that have no one with flying experience to crash on the ground or in the water." said the man.

He pushed the chalkboard away.

"You never took any of that into consideration and wound up killing more people then you anticipated." said the man.

Thanos nodded.

"Gee, I never thought of that." said Thanos.

The man grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet before putting it on.

"I'm fixing this problem right now." said the man.

He then snapped his fingers.

"So what now?" said Thanos.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Meek was now drinking a can of Mug Root Beer.

He smiled.

"Yeah, the formula will run it's course." said Meek.

Jessica smirked.

"I'm just starting to appear, but I agree." said Jessica.

Meek crushed his can before tossing it into a garbage can.

Then some type of arrow appeared and stuck to a wall.

The others noticed it.

"Wow, missed." said Luna.

"Yeah." said Meek.

He removed the arrow from the wall and looked at a rolled up piece of paper on it.

He groaned.

"What is this?" said Meek.

He removed the paper and opened it up.

"Guess what Meek ol pal of mine. Guess whose been hired to do Bruce Wayne in? Me, your pall Swiss Army." Meek read.

He groaned.

"Boy do I hate that guy." said Meek.

"You and me both." said Luna.

Jessica became confused.

"Who's Swiss Army?" said Jessica.

Luna turned to Jessica.

"Only the most deadliest assassin we've ever faced." said Luna.

"He has lots of lives as well." Said Meek.

Jessica became shocked.

"Yikes." said Jessica.

"Yeah, you kill him, he'll just keep coming back to life." said Meek.

"He must be down by a couple of lives." Said Luna.

"I wouldn't count on it, odds are by now, he's found a way to reset his life counter." said Meek.

With Swiss Army he was looking at his counter and groaned.

His counter currently said 1.

"Boy do I hate having to reset this thing all the time." said Swiss Army.

He moved a dial next to it so that his counter will now say 999.

"But it's a good way to throw people off." said Swiss Army.

He then laughed.

"Shut up." said a voice.

Then a tomahawk was thrown into his forehead.

The cyborg groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"Oh how I hate to have to put up with this type of stuff." said Swiss Army.

**End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army pulled the tomahawk out from his head.

"Sheesh." said Swiss Army.


	5. Teaming Up

Back in the RIFT headquarters; Rock's group was still in the lounge.

"Ugh, it's so boring having to be stuck in this room." said Sonic.

"Says the one who managed to bring his Nintendo into another dimension." said Rock.

Sonic growled.

"You know what, I don't have to put up with this, I'll just get myself a candy bar from the vending machine." said Sonic.

He stood up and walked over to a vending machine with tons of snacks in it.

"Maybe I'll get the king size Reese's Outrageous bar." said Sonic.

He pulled out some quarters and placed them in the machine before pushing some numbers on the keyboard followed by the check mark button.

The candy bar was pushed forward a bit before it stopped on the edge.

Sonic became shocked.

He hit the machine a bit before he grabbed it and started shaking it.

"Come on you, don't deny me my Outrageous Reese's bar." said Sonic.

He kicked the machine and it exploded.

Sonic growled.

"Unacceptable, I'm going to go look for the complaint window." said Sonic.

"With two ankle monitors on? You're biting the bullet right now." said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out a pair of scissors and bent down before snipping both ankle monitors off his legs and tossing them to the others.

"See ya." said Sonic.

He walked out of the room.

"Okay, that might not end well if he get's caught." said Sam.

"There's only one way we'll be able to fairly decide to see who should get him back in here." said Rock, "A game of rock paper scissors. Loser has to find him."

The three held their hands out and started moving them up and down before stopping, revealing what they're hands are.

Rock had scissors, Gwen had rock, and Sam had paper.

"Okay, new plan." said Rock.

He was holding a hand with three straws in his hands.

"Longest straw has to go." said Rock.

Gwen pulled out one straw which was of medium size while Rock pulled out a straw that was of the same size.

Sam pulled out the last straw that was very long.

She grumbled.

"What, I just mix these straws up behind my back." said Rock.

Sam walked out of the room.

"So what now?" said Gwen.

"Just wait I guess." said Rock.

With Sonic; he was walking around the entire headquarters.

"Hmm, niffy." said Sonic.

He saw a beverage vending machine and did some thinking.

He punched the vending machine and a can of Pepsi appeared from the dispenser which he then grabbed.

He opened the can up before taking a drink out of it as Sam appeared next to him.

"Well there's something else I can complain about, the Pepsi tastes like a Coca Cola." said Sonic.

Sam shook her head.

"Probably should have just stayed home and watched Knight Squad." said Sam.

"Let's see the middle ages try to make their own versions of vending machines, I mean, the Flintstones already pulled that off, so why not Knight Squad." said Sonic.

He drank some more of his soda.

"Seriously, what is wrong with other dimensions soda's?" said Sonic.

Sam sighed.

"You've got problems." said Sam.

"I know." said Sonic.

He saw a suggestion box.

"Ooh hey, that's just as good as a complain window." said Sonic.

He walked over to the box and pulled out a piece of paper before writing stuff down on it.

"Fix your lounge vending machine, and make your Pepsi's taste like Pepsi instead of Coca Cola." said Sonic.

He then put the paper in the box.

"Alright, now to just return to the lounge and act like nothing has happened." said Sonic.

But then the lights went out, shocking the two.

Sonic gulped.

"Or just wait out here and drink Pepsi that's actually Coca Cola." said Sonic.

"Get me one as well?" said Sam.

Sonic punched the vending machine and another can came from the dispenser.

Sonic grabbed it and the machine exploded and a wave of sodas splashed on Sonic and Sam.

The two popped out of the soda pile as it disappeared.

Sonic grabbed another piece of paper next to the suggestion box and wrote stuff down before putting the paper in the box.

Sam who was drenched glared at Sonic.

"What, I might as well." said Sonic.

Back in the lounge; Rock and Gwen were looking around in confusion.

Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry, knowing Sonic, he'll be alright." said Rock.

Gwen nodded.

"Okay." said Gwen.

"But what's going on here anyways? Did someone forget to pay the electric?" said Rock.

Gwen became confused.

"I've no idea." said Gwen.

"I also have a hunch that we're in lock down." said Rock.

"How so?" said Gwen.

"Usually whenever something happens in the Galactic Federation building on Planet Turo, the power will go out, but the back up generator will kick on." said Rock.

Gwen nodded.

"Right." said Gwen.

Rock walked over to the door before opening it up with both hands.

He smirked.

"There, now to just find the others." said Rock.

The two walked out of the room.

With Sonic and Sam; the two were walking down some hallways.

"Sure beats HQ to some extent." said Sonic, "I couldn't even find a treadmill in that place."

The two heard a noise and stopped in their place.

"What was that?" said Sam.

"Stay close." said Sonic.

Sam nodded and got super close to Sonic.

"Not that close." said Sonic.

"Sorry." said Sam.

The two resumed walking around the base.

They heard another noise and stopped in their tracks.

Sonic turned around quickly and kicked Skip across the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

The two became shocked.

"SKIP!" Sonic and Sam yelled.

Skip groaned.

"I am so sorry, I have incredible reflexes." said Sonic.

Skip grumbled.

"This is what I get for not learning to defend myself, just working as my best friend and partner's comm link." said Skip.

Sonic and Sam became shocked.

"You work the comms for that Zarha person?" said Sam.

Skip nodded.

"Yeah." said Skip.

"Well, I envy you Skip." said Sonic.

Skip turned to the hedgehog.

"How so?" said Skip.

"Sometimes I just want to have a relaxing day where nothing bad ever happens, but every time I try to get one, I'm fighting evil." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Not really, I enjoy the action." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Also, how much do you care about this RIFT place and Zarha?" said Sonic.

"So much that I'm will to do whatever it takes to keep them safe." said Skip.

"Then help us find out what's going on." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag **

First was Skip.

"Should I trust him, or not?" said Skip.

Lastly was Sonic.

"I know I'm not the perfect person that someone from an organization involved in dimension hopping should trust, but there is no other choice. It's not like I entered a dimension where time doesn't exist and used a version of Chaos Control to create a time loop to make a being with no concept of time to rage quit." said Sonic, "Which I did. Got the idea from the ending to Doctor Strange."

**End Interview Gag**

Skip sighed.

"Okay, might as well." said Skip.

Back with Rock and Gwen; the two were walking down some hallways themselves.

Rock's armor then appeared around him before a blaster similar to Star Lord's blasters appeared in his right hand and he started aiming all over the place.

Gwen has a sword similar to Gamora's sword and she gulped.

Rock turned to Gwen.

"Well be alright." said Rock.

Then Zarha appeared behind Rock who turned around quickly and aimed his blaster at the elite agent.

But Rock made his blaster disappear.

"Oh, it's you." said Rock.

Zarha is pissed.

"I know this looks bad, but there are worse things then what's going on right now." said Rock.

"How so?" said Zarha.

"Obviously someone has broken in here and initiated the lock down sequence." said Rock.

Zarha became confused.

"And you know this because?" said Zarha.

Rock sighed.

"We're both agents who want to ensure everyone does the right thing for different agencies, do you really want to start an argument right now?" said Rock.

Zartha nodded and smiled.

"I kind of see your point." said Zarha.

"Tell you what, we help you get this agency back under control and repel whoever is in here, and in return you send us back to our own dimension so that we can all go back to pretending like nothing happened." said Rock.

"We don't make deals." said Zarha.

"Saw that coming." said Rock.

Zarha became confused as Rock's helmet appeared before he covered Gwen's eyes with his left hand and held his right hand up, revealing a neurolyzer.

"Huh?" said Zarha.

The neurolyzer then flashed a bit before it disappeared.

The meerkat then uncovered Gwen's eyes as his helmet disappeared.

"What just happened?" said Zarha.

"We agreed to work with each other to find out why this hideout is in lock down." said Rock.

"Yeah what he said." said Gwen.

Zarha nodded.

"Got it, let's go." said Zarha.

The three walked off.

Gwen walked next to Rock.

"Giving her a new memory with your own neurolyzer, nice one." Gwen whispered.

"I know, had to do that otherwise." said Rock.

With Eggman; he was in some type of laboratory and building a robot that seemed like a robotic version of Cull Obsidian.

He then laughed.

"Oh yes, this robot will be so amazing. It'll destroy anyone who stands in my way." said Eggman.


	6. Stopping Swiss Army

Back on the main Earth the next day; a huge crowd was gathered up in front of a building underneath a blanket.

"As mayor of Gotham City, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you here to the grand opening of this new restaurant." said a voice.

Everyone cheered.

Meek and Jessica who were in the crowd as well were looking around.

"Any sign of this Swiss Army person yet?" said Jessica.

"Not a one, but I'll know when I see him." said Meek.

Swiss Army who was in an empty building walked to a window before turning his right hand into a sniper rifle like blaster before opening a window and aiming out of it.

"This will be great." He said and laughed wickedly.

Back on the streets.

"And now, to official open the new restaurant, billionaire Bruce Wayne." said the mayor voice.

Everyone cheered as Bruce Wayne came onto the stage with a pair of scissors.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Perfect." said Swiss Army.

He then fired a round towards the Gotham City billionaire.

"Shot was fired." said Meek.

He held his gauntlet hand up just as it became armored up before firing some energy at Swiss Army's round, destroying it.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"What the?" said Swiss Army.

"Nearly finished building behind us, let's go." said Meek.

He and Jessica ran off.

Swiss Army started to run for the door to the room he was in, but it was knocked off by Meek who was in his armor and Jessica in her Green Lantern outfit.

"Hold it Swiss Army." said Bounty Hunter.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"You actually came to stop me as always Meek, you must really care about me." said Swiss Army.

"I only care about putting you away for a long time." said Bounty Hunter.

Swiss Army turned to Jessica.

"Oooh, who's the babe?" said Swiss Army, "A new Green Lantern no doubt."

"How'd you know?" asked Jessica.

"Because the Green Lantern logo is on your chest." said Swiss Army.

Green Lantern looked down on her chest to see the Green Lantern logo.

"You sick pervert." said Bounty Hunter.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had any sexual gratification? I'm a cyborg whose only surviving human part is half his face, I can't even go into any adult places and get excited anymore." said Swiss Army.

"Who cares?" said Bounty Hunter.

"I do to much for people who don't care." said Swiss Army.

"Who hired you?" said Green Lantern.

Swiss Army scoffed.

"Ain't no way I'm going to tell you anything." said Swiss Army.

He then did some thinking before smirking.

"But I just might consider if you let me cop a feel." said Swiss Army.

"Cop a feel of what?" said Green Lantern.

Bounty Hunter leaned over to his roommate and whispered into her ear before she became shocked and fired some green energy at the cyborg, sending him crashing into a wall.

"OW!" shouted Swiss Army.

"Not happening." said Green Lantern.

Swiss Army stood up chuckling.

"I like em feisty." said Swiss Army.

He turned one of his hands into a sword before running towards Green Lantern and got ready to slash at her.

But Bounty Hunter blocked the attack with his arms.

"Get to Bruce Wayne, hurry." said Bounty Hunter.

Green Lantern flew off.

"Aw, I was just getting to know her. Besides, she's much better then that other lantern you knew." said Swiss Army.

"Try giving her your number so that she'll ignore it." said Bounty Hunter.

Swiss Army growled before kicking the armored meerkat really hard, sending him crashing out the window before he started flying in the air.

The cyborg turned into a hawk before following Bounty Hunter.

"You pitiful brat, I'll destroy you, then I'll kill the billionaire, and get my revenge on Eddy." He said.

Bounty Hunter is confused.

"Eddy seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah Eddy, he killed me a while back." said Swiss Army.

Bounty Hunter just stayed in place hovering.

"Yeah, I'm done trying to stop you." said Bounty Hunter, "This whole rivalry between us is over."

He flew off very quickly.

"Hey wait, get back here, he means nothing to me, wait, wait." said Swiss Army, "Son of a bitch. How do I keep screwing up these rivalries?"

He was then hit by green energy before crashing on the roof of a building.

The cyborg groaned and looked up to see Green Lantern landing on the same roof as him as he turned back to normal.

She smiled.

"Looks like I'm getting a go at you." said Green Lantern.

"Wow, someone is starting to dig me." said Swiss Army.

Green Lantern scoffed.

"As if." said Green Lantern.

Swiss Army turned both his hands into swords before running towards the Green Lantern who made a green energy sword emerge from her ring before clashing with with the bots swords.

"This is crazy." said the Ring.

"Shut it you." said Green Lantern.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Where have you been all my life?" said Swiss Army.

"Being to scared to leave my apartment." said Green Lantern.

Swiss Army got ready to slash at the girl, but a batarang was lodged into his arm before exploding.

The cyborg screamed in pain as Batman appeared next to the lantern.

Jessica smiled.

"Looks like I've got backup." said Green Lantern.

Swiss Army growled.

"Curses, but not even the caped crusader can stop me." said Swiss Army.

"Bring it Army." said Batman.

The cyborg ran to Batman and turned his only remaining hand into a sword similar to the Sword of Darkness before slashing at Batman who grabbed the blade with both hands.

"Impressive." said Swiss Army.

Green Lantern then fired a powerful blast from her ring through Swiss Army's chest which made him shut down before falling on the ground.

"He wasn't so tough after all." said Green Lantern.

Bounty Hunter who had his helmet off and sitting on a rooftop with Luna was watching everything from afar with a pair of binoculars.

"Glad I got out of Swiss Army's hate circle." said Meek.

He put his binoculars away.

"If he's going to be hating people who have managed to kill him only one time, then to hell with him." said Meek, "I'm just going to stick with low level criminals."

He then smirked.

"At least I got more thrills from facing the likes of Calatimus, Hater, Two Face, Doctor Minyak, and even Animo." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"Don't judge me, I did get tons of thrills." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek started drinking a smoothie.

"Never again with that bot." said Meek.

"Same here." said Luna.

Meek became shocked.

"Et tu Luna?" said Meek.

Luna smiled nervously.

"He's annoying." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Agreed." said Meek.


	7. Beating Eggman

Back in the RIFT dimension; Rock, Gwen, and Zarha entered a room with a ton of vehicles of sorts.

"Yep, this is where we keep most of our vehicles that double as weaponry." said Zarha.

Rock nodded.

"Good to know." said Rock.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah." said Gwen.

Rock then saw some type of futuristic tank and walked to it.

"Does this thing work?" said Rock.

Zarha saw the tank.

"No idea." said Zarha.

Rock climbed up to the opening.

"I'll make sure it does." said Rock.

He opened the tank before jumping into it where tons of power tool sounds were heard.

Back with Sonic, Sam, and Skip; the three were still walking around the base.

"Any idea what's going on yet?" said Skip.

"Not yet." said Sonic.

A clanging sound was heard and the three stopped in their tracks.

"Hold it." said Sonic.

He heard the clanging sounds coming closer.

"I might know what's going on now." said Sonic.

He pushed Sam and Skip out of the way before jumping back as Eggman's bot swung it's hammer onto the ground close to Sonic.

The hedgehog landed on the ground.

He smirked.

"I'm good as always." said Sonic.

Then Eggman appeared.

"Had a feeling you'd be here." said Sonic.

Eggman laughed.

"Oh yeah, because of all those teleporting mistakes I made-"Eggman said before being interrupted by Sam.

"That was you?" said Sam.

Eggman shook his head.

"Yeah whatever, because of those mistakes of mine, now I can unlock the secrets to taking over all dimensions." said Eggman.

"Over my dead body Baldy McNosehair." said Sonic.

Eggman growled.

"Hammer bot, attack." said Eggman.

The bot he created then ran towards Sonic and swung it's hammer at the hedgehog who just moved out of the way.

Sonic ran around the bot before rubbing his Darkspine ring which then glowed before punching the bot, teleporting himself and the bot.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well that happened." said Skip.

Eggman nodded.

"Yeah. CURSE THAT HEDGEHOG!" yelled Eggman.

Back on the main Earth; the robot and Sonic teleported into the park.

"Well, dimension hopping to the right place with the Darkspine ring worked for once." said Sonic.

"What happened?" A Voice asked.

Sonic saw Hammer bot and he is very confused.

Sonic groaned.

"Will you keep quiet?" said Sonic.

Hammer bot groaned.

"Screw you, we bots don't get much voice time." said Hammer bot.

He swung at Sonic who moved out of the way.

"You ain't going to get me." said Sonic.

Hammer bot swung at Sonic again, but the hedgehog kept on moving out of the way.

Then a portal opened up and the same tank Rock was working on emerged from the portal before firing a round through the bot's chest.

Hammer bot screamed.

"I should have used a screw gun instead." Hammer bot said before falling to the ground and exploding.

Then the top to the tank opened up and Zarha, Gwen, Sam, and Skip emerged from it while Rock poked his head out.

"Nice, glad I got this thing working." said Rock.

Eggman emerged from the portal as well and saw everything before becoming shocked.

"Oh come on, I just built that thing." said Eggman.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number on it.

"Yeah, I just lost a robot to some meddlesome heroes, so I need it to grow to giant size." said Eggman.

He then laughed.

Then some type of laser fired from the sky before hitting Hammer bot, bringing it back to life and growing it giant.

"Check it out suckers, I'm part of the demolition crew now." said Hammer bot.

Everyone looked up in shock.

"Every time." said Sonic.

"I've got this." said Rock.

He closed the tank hatch and drove towards the walking bot.

Inside the tank cockpit which looked like the Lightspeed Rescue Zord 1 cockpit, Rock started pushing some buttons.

"Initiate Megazord mode." said Rock.

The tank stopped in it's tracks before the turret flew off the tank which then split into two halves.

Each caterpillar tracks then turned into legs before feet emerged from them as arms appeared from the tank halves.

The halves then pulled together just as a head similar to the RPM megazord appeared.

Then the turret landed on the megazord's right hand.

"Tank megazord, online." said Rock.

The robot growled.

"That's supposed to stop me?" said Hammer bot.

He ran towards the megazord and swung his hammer to the zord, only for it's hammer to be blocked by the megazord's turret.

Hammer bot is mad.

"Curses." said Hammer bot.

"A turret that doubles as a sword, that's new." said Sonic.

Hammer bot swung it's hammer at the megazord which hit the giant bot, sending back a ways.

"Oh dude." said Rock.

Hammer bot got ready to hammer Rock's zord; but the Megazord aimed it's turret at the hammer and fired a round at it, destroying the weapon.

The evil bot growled in anger.

"You destroyed my beautiful hammer." said Hammer bot.

The megazord stood up.

"I haven't even finished yet." said Rock, "Armor piercing blast."

The megazord aimed at Hammer bot before a ton of energy charged up and fired a blast that went through the bot, making it spark out and scream.

"I should have gotten a job in construction." Hammer bot said before falling to the ground and exploding.

Rock smirked.

"Can't touch this MC Hammer." said Rock.

He then made his megazord break dance.

It was doing the robot.

"Well that's an overdone joke." said Sonic.


	8. Meek's Vow

The next day; a portal opened up close to Toon Manor and Rock's tank emerged from it.

It then opened up as Sonic, Sam, Gwen, and Zarha emerged from it.

The tank then disappeared; revealing Rock in his armor, but without the helmet.

"Wow, saving that dimension full of rock people from those lava people was amazing." said Rock.

Everyone nodded.

"Another one of our better adventures." said Sam.

"I still can't believe they kept Skip as their emperor." said Zarha.

"Wait for it." said Sonic.

Another portal opened up and Skip wearing a king robe and crown flew out of the portal before landing on his back.

Zarha helped her best friend and partner up to his feet.

"I abused my powers and learned nothing." said Skip.

Everyone laughed at that.

"HILLARIOUS!" shouted Rock.

"Two for one, this is totally awesome." said Sonic.

He and Rock high fived.

"Nice dimension." said Zarha.

She turned to Rock.

"Anything of interest?" said Zarha.

"Lots of stuff. Movies, music, games, interesting fast food restaurants." said Rock.

The woman nodded.

"Nice, and the fast food?" said Zarha.

Later; the six were in a Dairy Queen.

Rock smiled.

"The main thing here is called a Blizzard. Soft served ice cream with candy bits mixed in very thick, idea came from a competing custard stand, the man who came up with the Blizzard pitched the idea to the executives of DQ, and they agreed to it. And to show how thick it is, the cashiers always serve it upside down." said Rock.

Then a cashier came with a Blizzard before turning it upside down and turned it right side up and gave the cup to Sonic.

The hedgehog took a bite out of the Blizzard.

"Cotton Candy, one of the greatest limited time flavors." said Sonic.

Rock nodded.

"Yes indeed." said Rock.

Then a Blizzard was given to Sam who started to eat it.

"Man I missed this." Said Sam

Rock turned to Sam.

"Who hasn't?" said Rock.

The two kissed each other.

An ice cream cone was given to Gwen who grabbed it before dropping it by mistake.

Gwen sighed.

Sonic then pulled out a spoon and gave it to Gwen.

Gwen smiled.

"Thanks." said Gwen.

Back with Meek and Luna; the two appeared at Jessica's apartment as Jessica appeared.

She smiled.

"Great day, wasn't it?" said Jessica.

"Yeah great." said Meek.

He opened the door.

"No way I'm going to try and stop Swiss Army again, no matter who he'll be hired to kill next." said Meek.

Jessica is shocked.

"You ain't going after him again?" said Jessica.

"He's treating a young con artist who killed him once as a threat to him, if he does that, then I'll just treat him like a c list threat." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and looked at a list of villains before moving Swiss Army's head icon to the c list.

"Might as well move Two Face to the a list." said Meek.

"At least that guy's a threat." said Luna.

"When split personality disorder proves worse then a killer." said Meek.

With Two Face he sneezed.

He looked around and growled.

"Whoever is talking about me, I'll cram my hand up their ass and rip out their intestines." said Two Face.


End file.
